Judge Trudy (Late Deliveries, Forced to go back to School)
by FridayNightFun
Summary: Complaints from a party teenager about receiving late pizza's from a pizza delivery man, and complaints from a ten year old boy about his mom making him go back to school.


**Narrator: This is the courtroom of Judge Trudy. When you have a beef, don't take the law into your own hands...take it to Judge Trudy. Okay.**

(A teenager and a pizza delivery guy were awaiting their case)

Baliff: Stand it on up!

(The audience stands up, as Judge Trudy enters the courtroom and makes her way to her table)

Judge Trudy: Alright, sit, sit, sit, sit. I am Judge Trudy. Alright, now, Jake Leathers, I hear that you are sueing this pizza man here.

Jake: I am your honor!

Judge Trudy: And tell us why this is.

Jake: Alright, well I was throwing this epic party at my place, and we all got hungry, and so I decided to order us some pizzas, and this here... _dude_ showed up at my house one minute late!

Judge Trudy: Ugh!

(The audience boos the pizza man)

Pizza Man: Aww, come on! It was just one minute late.

Jake: Yeah, one minute late of torture, keeping us waiting.

Pizza Man: Look kid, you don't know how much trouble I had to go through to...

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: Silence, pizza man! Now tell me, why were you one minute late to his party with the pizza?

Pizza Man: Hmmm... Well let's see? It was past midnight, I was very tired, he lived nearly fifteen minutes away, it was foggy...

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: Alright, you're starting to bore me to death. The bottom line is...were you working during that time?

The Baliff: Yeah, were you working at the time...?

Pizza Man: Well...

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: Answer the question!

Pizza Man: Yes your honor!

Judge Trudy: Then sir, there shouldn't be a problem.

Pizza Man: But your honor...

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: Silence! Now, Jake Leathers, did this man make you pay?

Pizza Man: Well...

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: I said silence! Is your name Jake Leathers?

Pizza Man: No.

Judge Trudy: Then I would suggest shutting your mouth before you lose this case! Now, Jake Leathers, did he make you pay?

Jake: Uhh...yeah he made me pay, your honor.

(The audience boos the pizza man again, and starts throwing garbadge at him)

Pizza Man: Hey! Judge Trudy, these people are throwing garbadge at me!

Judge Trudy: Alright, but their not delivering you late pizzas, are they?

Pizza Man: No.

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: I find in favor of the plantiff, Jake Leathers, owed by this... _bad service man_ in the amount of $35,000!

Pizza Man: Are you crazy? I don't get paid that much!

Judge Trudy: Well maybe you would if you started showing up to people's houses on time. In which that case, I order you, _pizza man_ , to deliver Jake Leathers free pizzas for as long as he lives!

Jake: Okay!

Pizza Man: But your honor...

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: Case closed! Goodbye, pizza man!

(Jake Leathers and the pizza man begin making their way out of the courtroom)

Jake: I'm throwing another party tonight!

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: Next case!

(Some ten year old boy and his mom enter the courtroom)

 **Narrator: The litigates for our next case our entering the court room. If only dreams were real...**

Judge Trudy: Alright, Freddie Dickens, I hear that you have a complaint against your mother here.

Freddie: That's right, your honor.

Judge Trudy: Alright, what seems to be the problem.

Freddie: She made me go back to school!

(The audience boos Mrs. Dickens)

Judge Trudy: Why'd ya make your son go to school, Mrs. Dickens?

The Baliff: Yeah, why did ya make your son go to school...?

Mrs. Dickens: Because it's against the law! He has to! Haven't you ever had to go to school?

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: That's none of your business, I go when I feel like going! And guess what else? You're in the courtroom of _my_ laws here!

Mrs. Dickens: But, your honor!

Judge Trudy: I order everyone in the courtroom to throw garbadge at Mrs. Dickens!

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

(The audience starts throwing garbadge at Mrs. Dickens)

Mrs. Dickens: Oww! Hey! Judge Trudy, why are you ordering these kids to throw garbadge at me?

Judge Trudy: _Why are you throwing your son on a bus to go some place he dosen't want to_?

(The kids continue throwing garbadge at Mrs. Dickens)

Mrs. Dickens: Oww! Stop that!

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: I hearby sentence Mrs. Dickens to go back to kindergarden!

Mrs. Dickens: Kindergarden? But Judge Trudy, I'm too old to go back to...

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: Overruled! Baliff...!

The Baliff: I'm on it, Judge! Time to go to school, Mrs. Dickens!

(The Baliff starts to drag Mrs. Dickens out of the courtroom)

Mrs. Dickens: Oww! Hey!

Judge Trudy: Court dismissed! Bring out the Dancing Lobsters!

(The Dancing Lobsters come out, and Freddie Dickens and the audience start celebrating)


End file.
